zick, the one that got away
by casualty1fan
Summary: This is a fanfic based on Katy Perry's song, the one that got away I have wrote a chapter about nick and Zoe's relationship per verse of the song Please R
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Zick fanfic so please review****J****  
****it is based on Katy Perry's song, the one that got away**

**A verse per chapter****J**

**Talk about our future  
like we had a clue  
never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you**

Zoe and nick were just walking away from the hotdog van, nick had just convinced the board members to give the ED extra funding, he said that he would treat Zoe but to be honest she was looking more than a hotdog.

"I may not have long to live" said nick to zoe as they walked away from the hotdog van "but I intend to eat more hotdogs"

Zoe laughed slightly and smiled as nick as she thought of all the things he would want to do before he dies and he thinks about hotdogs.

"Well it's good to have goals" said zoe sarcastically "but I think your reaching a little high there"

Nick smiled and nodded his head while taking another bite of his hotdog

"Well the ED…" nick began to speak

"Oh here we go, the shiny plack again" said Zoe laughing at nick

"The shiny plack will be there long after I'm gone" said nick smiling "it's a symbol for everything I have achieved"

"So that's it then, that's how you plan to fill your time, with work and hotdogs" said Zoe smiling

"No your right" said nick "there is more that we could be doing"

"Oh, really" said Zoe smiling realizing he said we "like what?"

There was a long silence during which Zoe looked at nick who looked and smiled at her before turning back.

"Things, stuff" said nick who was trying not to make it obvious

"Things and stuff" said Zoe who was trying to sound surprised at his suggestion

Zoe smiled and tried not to laugh as she realized nick was serious.

"We could be a normal couple" said nick

Zoe lifted her head up after hearing this but then just rolled her eyes as she knew that her and nick would never be a normal couple no matter what he says"

"Now you really are aiming too high" said Zoe with a confused look on her face

"Nice house, car" said nick and Zoe just nodded as she knew that this was very unlikely to happen

"A couple of kids" said nick

Zoe was smiling and taking it all in until nick said those words, the words that she was dreading hearing any man say but of course it had to be nick, her one true love because after all life works that way.

Nick could see the shock in Zoe's face as he said kids and a lump suddenly appeared in Zoe's throught as she remembered the day she was told that she would never have a child of her own.

"Kids" repeated Zoe

"You not want that?" said nick taking Zoe's hotdog

"No" whispered Zoe wishing that nick had actually realized she was talking about kids

Nick walked away and Zoe could feel the warm tears in her eyes that were ready to run down her face, but she would never let nick see and never let him know that she could not give him the thing that he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a Zick fanfic so please review****J****  
****it is based on Katy Perry's song, the one that got away**

**A verse per chapter, most of the Zick scenes are just ones I wrote but now and again there will be a chapter on a scene that actually happened only I have changed it slightly****J**

**Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think or any Zick scenes you would like me to include****J**

**In another life  
I would be your girl  
we'd keep all our promises  
be us against the world**

Zoe walked around the ED, to tell the truth she was hiding from nick who was constantly asking her was she ok but of course she wasn't as she was infertile and nick, her fiancé thought she was pregnant, how much bigger of a problem could you get?

Zoe walked around a corner and saw nick who was talking to one of his old eclogues from upstairs, she quickly took a couple of steps forward and turned around to see Tess who was standing there still trying to figure out what on earth she was doing.

"Zoe?" said Tess with a confused look on her face

"Tess" said Zoe near enough at the same time

"What are you doing" said Tess

"Hiding" said Zoe

"Hiding?" said Tess

"Yea hiding" said Zoe

Zoe peared around the corner and saw nick heading her and Tess way so she quickly ran into Tess's office and Tess followed her.

"What is going on?" said Tess after closing the door "who are you hiding from"

"Nick" said Zoe sitting at the edge of Tess desk

"He is your fiancé and the father of your baby…" said Tess who was stopped at the word baby

"Please don't say that" said zoe rubbing her head "he keeps checking up on me it's getting annoying"

"Zoe, he is only worried" said Tess who was laughing slightly

"I'm not pregnant" blurted out Zoe

Tess facial expressions suddenly changed and instead of a smile she now was looking down at the ground she didn't have a clue what to say, her boss's fiancé who happened to be one of her best friends was now telling her that she wasn't carrying his baby.

"I know" said Zoe rubbing the back of her neck as she could see that she had just put Tess in an awkward position

"I'm infertile" said Zoe hoping that after that Tess might understand a bit more

"Zoe, I don't know what to say" said Tess who was speaking her mind

"I understand" said Zoe looking at the ground "you don't have to say anything"

"Listen, I won't say anything but you have to tell nick" said Tess

Zoe nodded just as nick walked through the door without knocking which wasn't unusual for him.

"There you are" said nick hugging Zoe

All the time nick was hugging Zoe, Zoe was looking at Tess who she could see was quite disappointed in her.

"We need to talk" said Zoe breaking away from the hug

"Ok" said nick

"I will give you 2 a minute" said Tess leaving her and Charlie's office

"Nick it's about the baby" said Zoe in a sad voice

"think about it, in less than a year's time we will have a beautiful baby, maybe even a house with a garden, be married" said nick

Zoe's heart sank, what had she done?

Nick had just pushed her deeper into the hole she had created when she told him she was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Only 2 more chapters left so please review so I can update soon, enjoy****J**

**In another life  
I would make you stay  
so I don't have to say  
you were the one that got away**

Zoe looked at the keys nick had just handed her, they were for the office but Zoe still couldn't believe that he was going.

They had been through so much together, not all of the memories she had were good but there were more good than bad and she never even thought of the time he would eventually move on, it never accrued to her that his time in holby might end before his tumor kills him.

"Nick" called Zoe as she suddenly found herself outside the pub and following nick that wasn't stopping

"Nick please don't make me run in these heels" said Zoe as she just about caught up with nick

Nick tuned around with a slightly smile tugging on his lips as he looked down at Zoe who had her heels in her hand.

"So you actually do take them off" said nick

"You can't go" said Zoe

Nick quickly moved into hug Zoe who without a second thought returned that friendly hug.

"I will miss you" said nick who was near crying

"I will miss you too" said Zoe who pulled back knowing that she could easily hug him for the rest of time

Zoe smiled as she looked up at nick and dried his eyes.

"Nick Jordan never cries" said Zoe laughing slightly as she was touched that nick was actually crying

"Only you can make me cry" said nick that once again pulled Zoe into a long lasting hug.

Meanwhile Tess and Charlie smiled as they looked out of the window and relied that for one last time Zoe was in nicks arms, where she belonged


End file.
